Pan-EUROPA Ecumene
The Commonwealth of Intergalactic Systems,commonly the Commonwealth, the (Universal) Order or the CIS, is an intergalactic political entity found in 24th century between all civilizations along known universe. The Commonwealth is a de jure representative, direct democracy, composed of countless of planets, drifts, space stations, various orbital habitats such as star systems, sectors to even entire galaxies. Earth was the main planet of the state, and remains as such, even after the capital world expand to the whole Terra system since 28th century. For several thousand years, the Commonwealth act as a de jure ''democratic intergovernmental coalition, comprise of countless of worlds, systems, intergalactic hyperpowers, associate members, protectorates and colonies, to even whole galaxies. A direct democracy, with elements of technocracy, the Commonwealth is a hive-liked organization, with administrative and law enforcing acts won't be possible unless being agreed by vast population. History ''For more information: History of the Universal Order Seeds of the Commonwealth were planted as far as 22nd century with the United Superstates Conference, by 8 major powers that later become its founding members: *European Federal Union *Japan Star Empire *Indochina Commonwealth *Greater Swiss Confederacy *Terran Coalition *Star Alliance *Earth Empire *Carribean Alliance Many other factors, notably is 2 space races during the next centuries have been delaying the whole progress. And it wasn't until May - 28th, 2326 when the Commonwealth was formally established at Zurich, Earth. After the 1st known reformation in 28th century, the Commonwealth expanded from 5 major factions to all known universe civilizations, with its capital world also grew into cover the whole Terra system, though Earth remained one of the most important worlds. Despite the peaceful intentions and nature, the Commonwealth, and subsequently 5 major factions, faced many conflicts and hostile attitudes over centuries, notably from remnants of Communist China and hardcore nationalist Russian in isolated space from 23rd to 27th centuries, as well as two intergalactic wars during fourth and fifth millennia with many hostile star empires. Location and size :: For more information: Commonwealth members Designated as an extra-government between 5 major factions, the Commonwealth now expands to incorporate virtually the whole known civilizations, with the only exception are isolated states, which are remnants of what left of mankind's greedy & selfishness. Those include countless of spacefaring governments, ranging from those with limitless resources and sovereignty space to even small villages or towns on different planets, from monarchy, republic to even hive-lived anarchist communes. The capital world of the Commonwealth is Terra, with Earth as its capital planet, Geneva being the capital city. The seat of the government, however, is Martian City One on Mars. Nearest hyperpowers are the Confederates, the United Korean Republic, the Terran Coalition, the Earth Empire and the North African Commonwealth. Other powerful nearby forces include the Merinian, the Madagascar, the Eastafrica, the Meridia, the Imperial Maya and the Hellenian. Government :: For more information: Commonwealth government Beginning as a mutual protection and economic intergalactic alliance, the Commonwealth now is a de jure ''representative confederation based on both direct democracy and technocratic elements, to and with its members retain full sovereignty. In other word, the members of the Commonwealth retain their own governance in according to traditions and regional laws, preserve their own cultures, choose to join the common currency or not, so long as they are: *Adopt the Declaration and strictly enforce it. *Upholding the common ideology *Agree to co-exist under universal respects over each member's rights to freedom of choices, speech, expression, travel, religious, their cultures..... *Met with general requirements of membership First President is the head of the Commonwealth, as well as head of state, who is nominated and confirmed by both the congress and the population as a whole. 5 years is the term, and each could serve for 5 terms. As the population has been growing beyond imagining, each election is treated as more of a celebration and partying day, rather than heavily political races like in past centuries. Currently, the Confederates, the Imperial Star Japan, the Confederated Suns, the Greater Swiss, the Star Alliance, the Dutch, the Federalist German, the Realm Worlds and the Interstellar France are holding records with most candidates won election. The president, however, is not in position to directly command each members' internal affairs, as they are all retain their governmental body and social structures. The president, as well as the Commonwealth administrative boards, only act as chief administrations who organizes and manages various elements or the coalition as a whole. The coalition, in larger context, acts as an umbrella under which its members could collaborate on various issues such as diplomacy, trade, exploration, humanitarian aid, and stand against threads such as hostile powers and piracy. As a result, rather than one centralized government, the members of the Commonwealth, vary in sizes and powers as they might be, unified under the goals of liberty, equality, exploration, scientific advancement, prosperity and peacefully expansion through space. Legislative branch : ''For more information: Universal Congress The Universal Congress is the legislative body of the whole commonwealth. It is operated as a direct democracy, with elements of both parliamentary and technocracy. The Congress is composed of representatives from all known civilizations. Each of them is either chose or appointed from his or her respective government(s). Virtually, there are countless of different local governments along the political spectrum: from monarchies to republics to even hive-like communes. In some systems, the ambassador will be chose by the whole population from a range of candidates, while in many others, they're appointed by the overall governments. Literally, representatives from 5 major factions have greatest voices, as their respective governments hold enormous, beyond imagining powers and influences over countless of worlds and systems. In practice, however, all ambassadors have equally voices, as the Commonwealth forbid concentrating power to individual(s) or world(s). The main office, Congressional Chamber, first built and located on Zurich, Earth, from 2326 to 2712, when it was transferred onto Mars. It currently sits at Martial City One, one of the busiest commercial ports and trading centers within both the Terra and the Martian Union's sovereignty space. It is an enormous building, with many floating platforms, each of which contain several representatives. Each platform represent one "area" in the universe, with each representative stand for his or her world. When the number of representatives grow too large, that place will be replaced by a hologram symbol of that area, and through it, the government(s), who receives info and take opinions directly from the population, will communicate with the Congress. Many platforms represented individual worlds, others the powerful coorporations and guilds such as the Mishima Conglomerate. Along with representatives, leaders of intergalactic governments also pose power to vote in the Congress and introduce legislations. The Congress was, in turn, divided into individual committees, each specializing in specific fields of government administration, and which were responsible for creating legislation to be reviewed by the Congress as a whole. Executive branch : For more information: Council of the Commons The Council of the Commons is the Commonwealth executive branch. It is led by a Chancellor, elected from the Council, which is composed of heads of executive departments. The Council is also the advisory board for the First President on various issues such as jurisdiction. The office of the Council is built in Geneva, Earth. It is a huge, castle-liked building, located near Lake Geneva, 15 miles Westward. Like the Congress, members of the Council are also determined by their respective governments. There is currently no limit as to how many terms a person may serve as councilor, though many smaller communities or lesser civilizations located too far from the Core are concerned that representatives from hyperpowers might hold positions for too long. The term of Chancellor, however, is limited to three consecutive four-year before stepping down. The following hyperpowers currently hold record of having most Chancellors in the last century: Scandinavian Confederation, Sarmatia Commonwealth, Holy Roman Empire, Kingdom of Denmark, Siamese Union, Empire of Vietnam, Oceanic Federation, Greater Mongol Dominion, United Provinces of Sahara, Pan African Commonwealth, Free Worlds Alliance and Thirteen Colonies. Judicial branch : For more information: Supreme Court Both Supreme Court and regional courts combined to form the judicial body of the Commonwealth. Each judge has to be selected by the regionally population, before they could join the race to the Supreme Court. As lobbying was outlawed by the end of 22nd century, if caught with any attempt to manipulate the vote, that judge can kiss his career bye-bye for all eternity. Supreme Court is the highest court within the Commonwealth, thus compose the judicial body of its government. Its main building, Justice Tower, located in The Hague, Earth. Incidentally, it sit on the former site of Supreme Court of the Netherlands, which was transported to the new Kingdom's capital planet. The Court consists of 24 judges, all of whom headed by a Chief Prosecutor, who is also the leader of judicial branch. The Chief Prosecutor is voted by representatives nominated by all worlds and systems, thus will have to be confirmed by all population. Traditionally, only male judge hold this title. This is not about sexist, but about the job being very stressful and complex, making it a lot more suitable for male than female. However, in reality, female Chief Prosecutor become more and more common in latest centuries, as long as they can handle the pressure. The Supreme Court serves as the highest court within known space, being responsible for cases such as against highest-profile politicians or members of noble houses. In many case, it also has the power to overturn decisions made by regional or planetary courts, even those of the hyperpowers. Additionally, the Supreme Court is usually directly involved in settling conflict between civilizations, often those of hyperpowers and lesser communities. The following hyperpowers, during latest centuries, have most candidates become Chief Prosecutor: Byzantine Republic, Dacia Confederacy, Galicia Union, Inteplanetary European Federation, Gran Columbia Consortium, Commonwealth of Los Ocho Rios, Mayan Second Empire, New Californian Republic, Republic of Greater Nigeria, Coalition of Islamic African States, League of Independent Worlds, Off-worlds Council, Galactic Confederation of Planets, Saturian Consortium and Realm Worlds Republic. Economy : For more information: Universal Economy The Intergalactic Economy, or the Universal Economy, is a very complex one, functioning partly as a technocratic utopia. Money remains, only that it looses virtually all of its meanings, except for being a merely reward for hardworks and dedication, rather than consumption-driven and greedy-motivation. It is highly advanced, integrated, and extremely diverse. With the sphere of all races spanning billions over billions of worlds and systems across the universe, virtually the whole economy is both integrated and self-sustain, with extremely advancements in technology and the newly-joint magic business make the inexpensive, large-scale production and dissemination of nearly all food, clothing, shelter and consumer goods totally possible. The highly self sufficient Universal Economy also relies heavily upon supreme technologies (mostly in APAC sphere) or powerful ancient spells (mostly in EUROPA sphere) or combine both, intergalactic travel and Android-styled robotics to widespread goods in such a way that poverty is virtually nonexistent. Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Politics (The Next Renaissance) Category:Known Universe (The Next Renaissance) Category:Space (The Next Renaissance)